The present invention relates to a wind power generator, and more particularly to a wind power generator suitable for the installation of a power generator having a brush and a slip ring mechanism inside of a nacelle.
There has been known a wind power generator that generates power with the use of a wind power which is a natural energy.
In one type of the wind power generators, a power generation mechanism such as the power generator having the brush and the slip ring mechanism is installed inside of the nacelle. In the wind power generator of this type, devices such as the power generator inside of the nacelle are cooled by ventilating air inside of the nacelle by a ventilation fan because there is a risk that the devices are heated during operation, and damaged with a rise in temperature.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-31722, in the above-mentioned wind power generator, an inlet is provided in a nacelle lateral surface where a negative pressure is created due to an airflow flowing outside of the nacelle. The amount of external air sucked from the inlet is increased to cool an interior of the nacelle to suppress a rise in temperature inside of the nacelle.
Also, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-301094 discloses a wind power generator in which there is a risk that an electric component is subject to dew condensation, resulting in a failure when the power generator stops the operation due to heat generation inside of the nacelle during the operation of the power generator. Therefore, in the wind power generator, a fan is driven under the control when the operation of the power generator stops, and cooling and dehumidification inside of the nacelle are conducted to prevent dew condensation on the electric component.